


HELDENSAGEN HEADCANONS

by Cerulean_Spork



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Spork/pseuds/Cerulean_Spork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collecting all the named OCs, worldbuilding details & backstory invented for this series in one place, so anyone who likes can borrow, adopt, or adapt it for their own fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SHATTERDOME HELDENSAGEN HEADCANONS OVERVIEW

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WILL BE AN ONGOING THING WITH BITS AND PIECES BEING ADDED TO AS I KEEP THINKING OF NEW THINGS TO ADD OR ADDRESS.
> 
> ALSO! lots of stuff is deliberately left super vague, either because I haven't worked it out yet, or I haven't a clue how it would work & just handwaving it! Or, a lot of the time because I want to leave it open to reader interpretation, especially with character bios, I don't WANT to lock people into OR out of this already transformative subcanon, I just want to give enough shading that everyone and everything feels real enough for YOU to go off of.

TOPICS WILL EACH GET THEIR OWN CHAPTER

I.   
PPDC STRUCTURE & BACKSTORY   
aka WHAT WOULD NEED TO HAVE HAPPENED   
FOR RALEIGH'S OPENING NARRATION TO BE MORE REALISTIC   
THAN MUTUAL ASSISTED DESTRUCTION?  
aka HOW STACKER PENTECOST & FRIENDS   
CONVINCED THE WORLD POWERS TO BUILD GUNDAMS   
INSTEAD OF BIGGER BOMBS  
(this is actually planned for a future arc of stories but some of the details have been mentioned)

II.   
SHATTERDOME STRUCTURE & PRACTICE  
aka WHAT I WOULDN'T GIVE FOR SETS OF FLOOR PLANS FOR THEM ALL!

III.  
PPDC PROTOCOLS & TRADITIONS  
aka NOT IN KANSAS ANY MORE, IF YOU EVER WERE

IV.   
PPDC PERSONNEL & STAFF ORGANIZATION  
HEADCANON BACKSTORIES FOR CANON CHARACTERS & ORIGINAL CHARA PROFILES

V.  
OTHER WORLDBUILDING DETAILS  
aka THINGS THAT WERENT PART OF THE OPENING NARRATIVE, BUT WERE SUGGESTED BY IT


	2. I. PPDC STRUCTURE & BACKSTORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka WHAT WOULD NEED TO HAVE HAPPENED  
> FOR RALEIGH'S OPENING NARRATION TO BE MORE REALISTIC  
> THAN MUTUAL ASSISTED DESTRUCTION?  
> aka HOW STACKER PENTECOST & FRIENDS  
> CONVINCED THE WORLD POWERS TO BUILD GUNDAMS  
> INSTEAD OF BIGGER BOMBS
> 
> (this is actually planned for a future arc of stories but some of the details have been mentioned so collecting here in case you want IMPORTANT NAMES TO VAGUELY DROP WO HAVING TO WORRY TOO MUCH ABOUT BACKSTORY)

**(Some -- there are a number of others, especially from the US, who aren't on this list yet -- of the critical allies who helped make the PPDC possible from before it began; unfortunately the Mark I generation has been whittled down to two by the time of the film...)**

**Captain Jiachen Lei, PLAAF, (PRC)** Air Force Intelligence with a strong space concentration; she wanted to be a taikonaut but didn't make the cut, and ended up piloting for much higher stakes.

 **Edward Huntingdon-Forsmythe, (Britain)** Ministry of Defence, able to get information both out AND IN classified sources.

 **Ilari Tecona (Peru** ) Organization of American States, helped with the political organizing & image making of the outside face of the PPDC.

 **Captain-Lieutenant Mikhail Vishnev, Russian Navy** , instrumental in redirecting his country from the bigger bomb policy.

 **Annemarie Vermeulen (Belgium),** European Space Agency, with UN and EU contact files worth their weight in platinum.

 **Gen. Eiji Sanada, JDF** , who helped significantly with the internal structure organizing and the military diplomacy sides, and in convincing Pentecost that he was needed as more than just a fighter in this war, even one behind the scenes as well.


	3. II. SHATTERDOME STRUCTURE & PRACTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka WHAT I WOULDN'T GIVE FOR SETS OF FLOOR PLANS FOR THEM ALL!

**ABBREVIATIONS / EXPRESSIONS**

Although it's a bit ambiguously used in the movie, "Shatterdome" seems to strictly refer to the Jaeger hangar bay area of a PPDC base. However, as air bases have consistently been referred to as "airfields", or even just plain "field", even though they encompass much more than that, I feel like it would be pretty normal for everyone in and out of the PPDC to use "Shatterdome" for them as a whole, interchangeably, too.

' **Dome** \-- given practicality  & military culture together, abbreviating it feels right, just like shortening airfield to field.

 **Mailstop Codes** : **SD-HK** = Hong Kong; **SD-TO** = Tokyo; **SD-SY** = Sydney; **SD-LI** = Lima; **SD-PA** =Panama Canal Zone; **SD-LA** = Los Angeles; and I haven't been consistent with **SD-AN** vs **SD-AK** , because I'm used to putting AK for a two letter code for Alaskan addresses, so probably lots of other people do and it gets there anyway (that's my story and I'm sticking to it anyways) but there is probably a lot of outside mail for the Academy that gets to the wrong stop and vice versa (even tho the Academy isn't a Jaeger base!) and has to be shuttled over with other deliveries (like the hardcopy backups, see below)

 **fishbowl** \-- internal slang for LOCCENT, because of it being a big lighted glass room overlooking the hangar bay area. There would be a little galley somewhere off it or close by down the hall just seems natural, given every place I've worked and how the PPDC obviously doesn't have a problem with little coffee makers and kitchenettes everywhere, (they even trust the Beckets with their own mini stove...) I don't see Tendo hauling all that coffee up multiple levels so it gets cold, after all.

 **floor** \-- general term for the bay area, if someone is "out on the floor" it means they're somewhere not LOCCENT or the mess or any office or their cabin, so far as you know, for paging purposes.

 **hardcopy backups** \-- my feeling is that there'd be enough of a paranoia level post-Incursions that data centers just wouldn't necessarily survive, that the backing up of everything onto disks and sending them , and printouts of the absolutely most critical info, to other Shatterdome locations as a routine precaution would have become super routine, just make the backup and toss it on the chopper along with specimens, test units, replacement parts, anything anybody needs from another base. (meta wise it serves as a good excuse to have personnel and stuff going around the circuit of the Pacific, dramatically fills the old tIme "mail call" function of WWII movies in a digital era, and would help cement ties (meet new people  & shoot the breeze with them!) and boost morale as people would naturally use this as a sort of "diplomatic pouch" belonging to the PPDC, sending friends souveneirs and so on. Obviously there would have to be some sort of reasonable limits, but it would probably be a "don't abuse the system and the helicopter pilots won't forget your packages on the tarmac next time" more than a TSA luggage system.)

 **Kurage-class** \-- mini submarines used to monitor the breach, small and quiet and mostly plastic observation bubbles (thus they are named "Jellyfish" in Japanese) they scan for particulate increases and look for traces of disturbed sea bed that can't be accounted for. In the case of an Incursion while they are in the immediate vicinity, they go dark after broadcasting the alarm and hope that their small mass and lack of significant metal or heat signature will help them avoid notice. Obviously, this is a job that takes a lot of nerve as well as a keen eye, and is mainly done by oceanographers with experience studying vents, subsurface volcanoes and also underwater archeologists. Shifts are short, not only because the subs are small, but because fatigued observers don't do a good job.

 **Jelly-bean Scan** \-- LOCCENT term for the particulate measuring software that estimates how many particles are in a given volume, like the popular raffle game in the US and UK where entrants guess how many jelly beans are in a large jar. (It may be popular elsewhere too, but I don't know myself.) The program can be run on other sorts of scans to get quantity estimates, with some modifications.

 **Kestrel-class** \-- my name for the smaller helicopters that are NOT the Jumphawks like the one Pentecost comes to pick up Raleigh with, which are still pretty freaking big helicopters since they can hold an entire security squad with ease, but only have one rotor and probably can't lift more than a couple of tons in a sling harness. I don't know what they're really called so I called them after a smaller raptor.

 **"Peregrine" & "Gyrfalcon" groups** \-- my feeling is that each Shatterdome would have Jumphawk teams for right and left sides of each Jaeger, for ease of coordinating maneuvers, and they would pick the names of raptors to be thematically appropriate, at least in Anglophone areas. So these are my hc for the Alaska lift teams. Other places might have their own ideas, but I haven't locked any of them in, so feel free to use your own for any others. (Although further south, hummingbirds might feel more appropriate, and "Bat" & "Cicada" Group might work for one of the HK units.)

 **JGL** \- Jumphawk Group Leader abbrev.

 **AirMech** \-- designator for helicopter mechanics as opposed to Jaeger mechanics; it sounds better than the traditional "Erk" (phonetic short for "AirC"rew) of the RAF.

 **Shipping & Receiving** \-- because even futuristic robot bases need some way of making sure that supplies show up and get out the door in a timely fashion, and get sorted on the loading docks and delivered to the correct area inside the base. They work very closely with both Internal and External Transport, for obvious reasons. But they get around & deal with everybody on base, for equally obvous reasons!

 **Internal Transport** \-- the department / division (I use them interchangeably but lean more towards division, but since there is a mix of civilian and military backgrounds here people probably use whichever feels more natural) which is responsible for the little trucks that drive around inside the Shatterdome.

 **External Transport** \-- the dept/div that handles getting supplies in from outside the base, and/or moving large equipment  & heavy machinery around outside the base. Does NOT include the helicopter commands. We can assume they have a bunch of big convoy-type trucks for hauling cargo, even though we don't see them that I recall, just because they'd have to have some way of doing so.

 **Hull Maintenance** \-- the dept/div responsible for the external shells of the Jaegers, this includes not only repairs to damage, but cleaning them thoroughly of debris after each battle, both grit and dirt picked up, and also Kaiju blood, skin, guts and other parts adhering or trapped in crevices. Collectively known as "blue goo," at least by US crews, there is a traditional working chant called The Goo Song which originated with SD-LA and may be repeated ad nauseum or sung in rounds, depending on how bored of "99 Bottles" the work teams have gotten.

_We'll find something new to do now!_   
_Here is lots of new blue goo now!_   
_New goo! Blue goo! Gooey! Gooey!_   
_Blue goo! New goo! Gluey! Gluey!_   
_Gooey goo for chewy chewing!_   
_That's what that Goo-Goose is doing!_   
_Do you choose to chew goo, too, sir?_   
_If, sir, you, sir, choose to chew, sir,_   
_with the Goo-Goose, chew, sir! Do, sir!_

(Other Shatterdomes will of course have their own traditions and evolving parodies. Feel free to discover them!)

 **Internal Maintenance** \-- the dept/div responsible for the parts inside Jaegers, with specialist crews for each type of system, from mechanical to engines (but they don't tackle the programming angles -- Conn-Pod  & AIs are handled by a joint effort of LOCCENT and Drivesuit teams, since they're the ones who interface with them.) In a pinch, they will of course pick up a hammer or a rivet gun and help the Hull Maintenance crews and vice versa, because there's always more work in a given area than there are hands to do it, thanks to Murphy.

 **Crawler Crew** \-- maintaines  & operates the giant Jaeger transports; lots of space program people in this department on both sides of the oceans.


	4. III. PPDC PROTOCOLS & TRADITIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka NOT IN KANSAS ANY MORE, IF YOU EVER WERE

**Unofficial Official Recruiters' Motto:  
**

_All of the glory, none of the bullshit._ (or "bollocks") **  
**

* * *

**Standard PPDC Recruiters' Welcome Speech (English version)**

"The Pan Pacific Defense Corps assumes that as you are all [ _opt._ grown-ass] adults,  
you are entirely capable of doing your laundry, sorting your own socks as you see fit,  
making your bunk in a manner that is both efficient and tidy,  
and in all respects generally keeping track of your own uniforms and personal hygiene.  
If you are not capable of these things, your bunkmates will sort you out quickly.

We do not have midnight underwear drawer inspections,  
the Kaiju do not care if I or any other officer can see our reflection in your boots,  
and all of us have better things to do with our spare change than bounce it off your mattress.

In addition, your hair must be kept out of the way of any machinery  
or other moving parts or fire sources, but we do not care how.  
We will not take a ruler to it, this is not the regular Army, and if you are a pilot  
we assume you have already figured out how to accomodate your hair to your helmet by now.

If you have further questions on trivial matters not explicitly covered in your manuals,  
ask yourself how you would answer them if someone else asked you the same thing.  
If you answer wrongly, you will ultimately answer to Marshal Pentecost. Any further questions?"

* * *

 

**The Shatterdome Haka**

_TENA KOE KAIJU!_   
_TUPOTO KOE KAIJU!_   
_AO TŪROA TENEI HAERE NEI --_   
_AU AU AUE A!_

_Hey there, Kaiju!_   
_Better watch out, Kaiju!_   
_Planet Earth's comin' for you--_   
_Whoa -- Whoa -- WHOAH! HAH!_

This was adapted NZ recruits from the (real!) "Kangaroo" haka created by Charles (Taare) Parata, NZ MP, to challenge Australia in the early 1900s (which evidently worked very well as the All Blacks won every game in the series: http://folksong.org.nz/ka_mate/4warcries.html )

 **KAIJU** works to replace "Kangaroo" in the original if you draw it out and stress the I a little more.

 **AO TŪROA -** has connotations of the world in a mundane sense, and also in a "realm of daylight" sense so it seemed like a good replacement for "New Zealand" in the original along with the repeated T sound; but if anyone with more linguistic prowess has a better suggestion I will change it.

  
( AS THE PROBLEM WITH BREAKING EVERYTHING DOWN INTO MICRO LEVEL DETAILED RULES IS THAT THESE RULES REQUIRE FURTHER RULES TO CLARIFY AND THEN CONTINUE TO SUBDIVIDE, THE PPDC PREFERS GENERAL GUIDELINES THAT EMBODY THE CORE PRINCIPLE OF **RESPECT** , SO ENABLING THE OTHER CORE VALUES OF **PERSEVERANCE** AND **COURAGE** , ALTHOUGH THERE ARE HARD-AND-FAST RULES TOO. JUST NOT THAT MANY OF THEM BY COMPARISON. THREE RING BINDERS ARE JUST NOT PRACTICAL IN THE DOMES!)

* * *

 

**SEXUAL CONDUCT GUIDELINES**

No Means No.

Yes Means Yes.

Don't Start Drama **OR** Be A Jerk.

Don't Abuse The Chain of Command --  
You Will **NOT** Be The Sole Historical Exception To Problems  
Caused By Dating Your Immediate Superiors / Subordinates.  
(Email your division chief for transfer requests, they need to approve them first.)

Don't Give Anyone A Disease.

Or A Baby You Can't Take Care Of.

Don't Go Home With A Kaiju Cultist.  
(Does This Even Need To Be Said?  
Sadly, It Does -- Please Use Common Sense!)

If  You Are A Jaeger Pilot,  
 **ALWAYS** Let Your Security Detail  
Know Where You Are At **ALL TIMES**  
When Off-Dome!  
(And Especially Do **NOT** Go Out With Cultists!)

Above All, Don't Be **THAT** Person!

(If you don't know what **THAT** means,  
the PPDC is too complicated for you.  
Please Do Not Try Again.)

* * *

 

**SOME THINGS THAT WILL GET YOU EXPELLED FROM THE CORPS, NO IFS, ANDS, OR BUTS, IN ADDITION TO **MORE ORDINARY** VIOLENT OR ABUSIVE CONDUCT VIOLATIONS.**

1\. Circulating imagery of the Jaeger Pilots in states of undress from the Drivesuit Room.

(Circulating imagery of any of one's comrades in states of undress is severely discouraged --but young people and technology and even older people who should know better and technology -- so cases involving accidental release of selfies which include partners **but** nobody has any complaint, are grounds for reprimands but NOT instant expulsion. There is no excuse for DS photos, and so no exception.)

 

2\. Deleting safety cam footage or destroying data recording devices.

 

* * *

 


	5. IV. PPDC PERSONNEL & STAFF ORGANIZATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEADCANON BACKSTORIES FOR CANON CHARACTERS & ORIGINAL CHARA PROFILES

**OVERALL IDEAS**

Headcanon personnel organization assumes that there are two division chiefs for all the routine base processes, so that they can switch off shifts over cycles, but there will always be a day leader and a night leader -- but that there's only one LOCCENT chief, who on all the bases except Anchorage is functioning co-leader with the senior pilot team -- the effective squadron leaders, if this were a WWII setting -- and is the person who gets woken up at 0200h just like the pilots, because there needs to be a consistent thread of policy and responsibility at the top level.

Obviously there is a chain-of-command already in place, to take into account if they are sick or injured (except for the Jaeger crews, in which case it would become a question of Is there another Jaeger at this base? or do we call in support from elsewhere?) But historically there have always been posts of such responsibility that the holders just have to be gotten up to deal with it, regardless of the hour.

At Anchorage, of course, the topmost authority is Pentecost, but this is anomalous.

Heldensagen headcanon is that he has based his operations out of Alaska since being forced to stop piloting, for several reasons:

Firstly, the American authorities were making dissatisfied noises about the PPDC not giving the US (& its associated northern Western allies) enough attention, and were agitating for him to move his command across the Pacific to Los Angeles.

Since this would set a bad precedent by giving in, make him much more at their beck-and-call -- and also would be personally distressing since (per my headcanon) he spent a certain amount of time there before the War, some of it connected with RIMPAC planning and social events at the many US military and intelligence facilities in the area, and has memories that are very painful to compare with the current half-wrecked state --that was simply **NOT** an option.

Anchorage, at the top of the Pacific, is a pragmatic compromise that keeps Washington happy while being as far away from Washington as physically possible, and allows him to alternate between riding herd on the Academy and teaching there, and (trying to) ride herd on the Beckets across the way. Also, it allows for relatively easy access to any other Shatterdomes, a straight shot along the coast of Siberia to Vladivostok, then down to Tokyo, and on to Sydney -- or alternately, down the North American shoreline to LA, then Panama City and Lima.

(It also makes it easy to swing over to visit Mako where she is staying at the absolute north of the big island, with a family of PPDC members so she can attend school without being constantly re-traumatized in half-rebuilt Tokyo without him there to support her, while keeping her far enough away that she can't make it impossible for him to keep her from starting classes at the Academy early.)

* * *

At Anchorage

**Peregrine Group Leader,** female, and (obviously) a helicopter pilot; no nonsense, but has a soft spot for the Beckets that doesn't stop her from dinging them upside the head as needed. I deliberately left everything else about her open, because she could be any of us. Transform away for your own fics!

 **Paul Donati, Gyrfalcon Group Leader,** Italian-American from Rhode Island, former USCG with a distinguished rescue record who also handles contacts with the USCG (the PPDC has refueling and other facility sharing agreements with them) ; on excellent terms with his TG cousin Donna Donati back home, where she runs the La Bambina Collision  & Repair shop; both of them wish very much that you won't make Mafia jokes when you meet them (but don't necessarily have much hope of it.) 

**Luis Silva** , **Internal Transport co-chief** , Latino, born in El Paso, Texas where his family lived since before it was a state; used to help manage a UPS terminal before the War; he enlisted as soon as the Corps was announced. He drives a large red extended-cab pickup truck, likes the hunting & fishing opportunities part of his current posting (not so much the winters!) and spikes his highlighted hair because that's cool/ironic.

 **Mike Ardan, LOCCENT,** (tech working to the left of Tendo's console in the cold open, I don't know who is the actor) Franco-Senegalese-American, ex-NASA, Mission Control staff at Cape Canaveral before the Incursion, has been with the PPDC since the earliest days when they first started recruiting among the space program talent pools. Speaks English, French, Spanish, and some Wolof; his legal name is Michel but for obvious reasons he goes by "Mike" except at home. (--  & yes, this chara name is an homage to Jules Verne, From the Earth to the Moon!)

 **Ted Kostas, Security Detatchment,** Greek-American, ex-US Army  & former MP from Chicago; a bit cynical about the military establishment and systems, but entirely devoted to the PPDC and their Marshal.

 **Mary-Alice Hernandez, Electrical Systems** , Latina, originally from La Paz, Baja California Sur, Mexico, and Los Angeles, California; she like many other PPDC crew members was part of the Cirque du Soleil, before the Incursions, and brought her technical and teamwork skills to the War Effort.

 **Terry Reid, Hull Maintenance co-head,** Haida nation, from Vancouver; was a metal sculptor pre-Incursion,  & still does it as a hobby.

 **Anya Kuzmina, Hull Maintenance co-head,** from West Hollywood (LA) one of the largest and oldest Russian communities in the USA; a champion surfer back in the 1990s.

 **George Smythe, Hull Maintenance,** former professor of Ethics at the US Naval War College. With a name like that he's probably a white guy -- but not necessarily!

 **DS Tech Mercier,** first name uncertain, gender unstated, could be any of the guys we see at 0200h on screen or somebody else entirely.

 **Jean,** proper name of someone in LOCCENT, but unassigned -- could be anyone there, man or woman. Just, there's somebody working in the fishbowl named "Jean," if you need a name.

At Hong Kong

**Jamie Tan, LOCCENT** (Bonnie Siu, seen to the left of Mako when she confronts Stacker about piloting) -- plays the pipes, heirloom set from her great-grandfather on her mother's side, a Scots WWII veteran of El Alamein who settled down in HK after finishing his service there. James Ross' great-granddaughter ("Wee Jamie") had taken them up under his tutoring, and after he died of a heart attack age 98, still volunteering with the neighborhood watch groups during the successful Incursion that left the skeleton in the city, she took them with her when she signed up.

By the time the Jaeger Program is defunded, she was running SD-HK LOCCENT. Since (in Heldensagen headcanon at least) all the LOCCENTs have been in constant communication with each other all along, the handover to Anchorage control was less of "Now we're taking over," and more "We're taking point so that we're the ones they come after if we get caught by the UN and this all goes blooey," (at least until the Kaiju make it a moot point) and thus there's not really friction between her & Mr. Choi, except in the "All right, you have been trying to do too much in too many places, you NEED to stop it or you'll burn out!" style.

("Oh no, we're going to have another family fight in LOCCENT that everyone has to pretend they don't notice" is a kind of friction that there really aren't any protocols to deal with, but at least they can commiserate about that.)  
  


In Japan

**Shiori Asai, PPDC Recruiting Chief** for the northern Honsu regional office in Aomori, near the joint USAF/JDAF airbase at Misawa, where she's originally from -- though was stationed at SD-TO for a long time, transfering back home at the same time that Pentecost removed permanently to Anchorage as HQ. Married, but I've deliberately left unstated as to whether her spouse is male or female (given surveys, demographic trends, and the increasing defiance of government stonewalling in the last few years, we can safely assume that marriage equality will continue to spread across the world, as for example Disney World is already hosting same sex weddings in Japan -- even though they're not legally recognized, people are getting married anyway.)

At Sydney

**Jun Li, Internal Maintenance** (in the movie sitting at the right side of the Hansens' table, across from Raleigh, giving Chuck disappointed looks -- don't know the name of his actor)  Chinese-Australian, still has family on the mainland, not impressed with the privileged attitude that some of his younger male relatives have gained from being told they're the greatest from the day they were born. REALLY not impressed with Chuck, but gave up saying anything to Herc about the situation years ago.This does not mean he can help shaking his head, when something really unpleasant happens.

* * *

NON-PPDC OCs

In NYC

**(Lou) & Marcia**, network television personalities on a major morning interview show (I haven't assigned them last names but they're both white yuppie types.)


	6. V. OTHER WORLDBUILDING DETAILS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka THINGS THAT WERENT PART OF THE OPENING NARRATIVE, BUT WERE SUGGESTED BY IT , OR BY POP CULTURE EVOLUTIONS GENERALLY

**Kaiju Denialists & Kaiju Conspiracists:** fight with each other and Kaiju Cultists online and sometimes in person, during protests, but mostly with bumper stickers and trolling.

Most (though not all!) Kaiju Denialists are in the eastern half of the US, but the Conspiracists are everywhere, and have a lot of David Icke followers in Europe who refuse to believe that the Kaiju aren't actually reptiles.

The majority of theories revolve around the Kaiju being an enormous hoax, like the supposed Moon Landing Hoax, as a way to hand over power to the One World Government, of which the PPDC is the military arm. (Mind control is theorized to explain why people believe they've actually seen the monsters.) 

Lately there has appeared a well-funded denialist/conspiracy amalgamation channel, whose shock jocks are known as the KAIJU CREW, broadcasting out of Florida.They give away **LOTS** of free bumper stickers online.

  
 **Super Chibi Neato Neko,** the international web original game show, originally an amateur joint Russo-Japanese production before various TV channels started subsidizing it.

People submit funny cat videos for voting, and the best go to the dubbing rounds, where other viewers try to do voice overs, either karaoke style or original dialogue, and these also get voted on.

The highlight of the season is of course the live slam competition -- and less well served regions  network-wise have been known to have massive lag times during the days of this event, to the unending confusion of online FPS gamers in the area.

The hosts' catchphrase, leading into every segment, is a drawn out chorus of "NEKO SAYS _**WHUT!?"**_ which gets repeated a lot by fans in every possible real life situation, to the intense regret of their peers.


End file.
